Time To Make A Game
by femalesandman
Summary: Nora Johans was able the achieve her dreams and is now the new creative producer for the next WWE 2k game. It's hard enough for her to keep up with her work and her encounter with Dean Ambrose doesn't make it easier for her. It's time for her to make a game.
1. Chapter I - Introduction

_So this is my first fanfiction ever. I'm sorry that this first chapter doesn't involve Dean already but the second chapter is nearly finished and he will show up there. I have a huge story plot in my mind and I wanted to take my time, so I have every aspect of it covered. But don't worry Dean will be a huge part of the story shortly. I would love to get some feedback, since I have no experience at all in writing, so feel free to do so. I also want to excuse if they're some grammar or spelling errors, English is not my mother language. Oh, and have fun while reading. ^-^- MissesSandman_

Introduction

Finally I made it.

I achieved one of my life goals and got a job in the industry I always wanted to work in. Even though I had to leave my friends behind in Europe I'm glad I'm now able to work for a huge publisher like 2k.

I mean - holy shit - 2k.

I guess I would be happy if I'd gotten a job as a creative producer in an indie company a year ago but now I found myself in the USA.

It's still a little bit too much for me and I'm still not able to fully concentrate on my work for WWE 2k16. "_You're going to make it and you're going to show them that a women can produce games just as well as men_", I murmured to myself.

A knock on my office door in Novato, CA woke me up out of my thoughts.

"Well, it looks like you made yourself comfortable." a young women with a sympathetic smile on her face said to me pointing towards my shoes, which I've already taken off. "_Shit!_" , I thought to myself "_You're not at home, get your shit together Nora_".

The young women, probably a receptionist, laughed at my confusion. "Don't worry it's alright, we're all like a huge family here.", she giggled with her smile widening an her eyes getting smaller. "Oh, by the way, I haven't introduced myself. My name is a Georgia Wilkins, I work as a programmer at 2k and probably going to be involved in WWE 2k16 as well, you must be Miss Jahns, right?"

I smiled and nodded, still confused by the fact, that someone like Georgia, a tall, slim women in high heels and a female suit with blonde hair reaching down to her waist could be a programmer.

Immediately after that thought I felt guilty since I like to think of myself as a someone who doesn't judge anyone simply by their looks or their gender.

"So Miss Jahns", she began "Did they actually tell you your meetings yet?". "Well I mean I've been here only for a week now, but I know that I have to be in LA for a huge New Year's convention in three weeks.", I replied.

"Oh, well!" , she looked kind of surprised and also a little bit nervous "urm.. so then I'm the one who brings the news to you. This weekend you're going on a trip already!"

"A trip? To where exactly?", I felt my voice breaking because of my sudden nervousness.

"To Stamford, Connecticut.. you're going to have a business meeting with Vincent McMahon!"

No, no, this can't be true. Half a year ago I finished studying media science and management and got my bachelor degree and now I was actually going to meet Vincent McMahon for business causes.

"I better get going now, I have a crap lot a work to do. But first I need a coffee. Do you want one as well, Miss Jahns?" - "You can call me Nora, I don't like this boss hierarchies." - "Great, so do you want a coffee, Nora?", emphasizing my first name while giggling "A good cup of coffee has already saved a lot of days.", I replied.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes", she said. "Oh and Nora?", almost being out of the room she asked "Yes?", I replied. "Don't worry, everybody likes you here we're sure you're doing great work, otherwise no one would let you go to a business meeting after such a short time period. We all know how important work is for you!", she left the room with the same sympathetic smile that she had entered with.

I spent the rest of the day at the office planning the meeting with Vincent McMahon. When Georgia told me I would meet Vincent McMahon I actually could not believe it. He's the CEO of WWE and I was able to meet him. Just like that. I probably saw him for the first time when I was ten years old and now I'm going to be one of his business partners. I still couldn't believe what was happening at the moment. I knew when I accepted the job offer from 2k that I would have to meet some people from the WWE but I had in mind, that I would only talk to the staff. "What a crazy world", I murmured. At about 5 pm l looked pleasantly surprised at my desktop. "_That's something to begin with_", I proudly thought to myself and shut down the computer.

Right in that moment Georgia came in to my office "Nora, I was wondering, since you're a huge WWE Fan, I don't know, maybe we can go the gym together? Only if you're finished of course."

I really liked sport but I've never been a fan of this kind of workout studios in general. Too many people only caring about how they look, not really about how strong they are or if they're healthy. And then those douche bags who think the only important muscles are their biceps.

Nope, that's not what I want to spend my time with after a day of work.

"Ah, sorry Georgia, I don't really like those workout studios with treadmills and all..", I began. "OH! No, no, no, no, no!", she interrupted me "I'm not talking about any of these gyms. I've been doing karate for 6 years now at this place and I'm pretty sure that there is a good wrestling trainer as well."

I blushed, I had totally misjudged Georgia.

"I thought you would already know me better by now", she giggled, again_. "Georgia is probably one of the kindest people in this company"_, I thought to myself an immediately started smiling at her. "In this case, we should definitely exercise together."

"Great, is it okay if I pick you up in half an hour at your apartment, Nora? We can actually walk from there."- "Sure, that's fine.".

I got home as quickly as possible, grabbed my pre-made salad and ate it while packing my sports stuff.

Shortly after I finished eating the doorbell rang.

On the way to the gym Georgia and I talked about the day at work and after a five minute walk we arrived the gym.

It was not very new and looked kind of broken down. Inside it was quite dark and the actual part of the gym was even in the cellar. There were a lot of punch bags , gym mats and even a ring for fights was there.

"Wow!", I said to Georgia half ironically half serious, since the equipment was actually really good. I didn't realize she had already left to get the coach.

Georgia and her coach showed me some karate basics, which I unfortunately couldn't really follow. _"Seems like karate is not something I'm good at."_ Luckily another coach joined us who taught MMA and wrestling.

I hadn't been training my skills for a while now but I still was able to punch as usual. I even learned some of my special moves again. The coach was really happy with me so we decided to exercise now weekly, since he saw good chances for me to even win some local events. We pretty much spent one and a half hours at the gym when I decided to leave. Georgia continued her training , without me.

As soon as I got home I hopped in the shower, threw on my bathrobe on and laid down on the couch to watch a little television.

I still hadn't get used to the American TV channels so I stayed at the USA Channel and waited what happened. Pleasantly surprised at 8 pm I heard the WWE RAW Theme. I got really excited since it was the first time I was able to watch Monday Night Raw live on the original Channel.

Thinking about the great matches I just saw and the knowledge that I would be able to meet the person behind the whole WWE I fell asleep with a big smile on my face, cuddling the giant plushy fluffy stuffed toy cat my godfather once gifted me.


	2. Chapter II - Backstage Pass

_Short note: I finished writing this on Monday 15. December 2014 about two hours before Monday Night Raw and after reading the results from TLC. I'm still not sure if want this fanfic to be completely AU or if I want make keep it close to the story plot on TV. That's why I try not to be too detailed in the matches only if they're relevant for the storyline I have in my mind btw. __**SPOILER ALERT:**__ This fanfic contains results from WWE TLC 2014, so go ahead and watch it before reading this. - Missessandman_

Backstage Pass

I woke up on Thursday to the sound of a double base. I pretty much used the Seth Rollins entrance theme "The second coming" as my alarm clock sound since it was first used at WWE.

_Maybe I should use something a little less noisy as my alarm clock_, I thought to myself while slowly crouching out off the bed; I have never been a morning person.

Seth Rollins wasn't even one of my favorite superstars. Since he betrayed The Shield an joined The Authority I really hated this guys, except his entrance theme, it's probably the only thing I liked about Seth Rollins. It was just the same thing with the Miz.

_No time to be a WWE-Fangirl_ now, I reminded me, but still changed my alarm tune to the theme of Bray Wyatt, it was much less noisy.

I had already stored my toothbrush in my suitcase, since the meeting with Vincent McMahon was already tomorrow. I grabbed it threw it in the sink and hopped under the shower. After I got ready I went to the office to get the last things for my meeting reading.

As I grabbed my notebook from my desk Georgia entered. "Good luck on your meeting, Nora and be careful.", she said with slight concerned look in her eyes.

"Be careful?", I asked "Is there anything I should be worried about?", I started to feel a little bit frightened as Georgia looked like she knew a little bit more than I did.

"Well..," , she began, "how should I put it?".

I gave her a serious look, so she knew she definitely had to tell me what's the matter.

"You know Nora, it's still wrestling an Vince Mc Mahon is still involved in writing the scripts, just be careful and don't hurt yourself."

I felt relieved as this was probably the last thing I worried about today.

"Oh, thanks Georgia, I'll be fine, but thanks for your concerne". She left my room with the kind of sympathetic smile she always had on her face. I grabbed the rest of the necessary stuff and went to my car.

My bags an suitcases were already stored in the trunk of my car. I loved my new car here. An Chevrolet Impala from 1965. It was kind o rusty, but when I made a little a money it will be the most badass car ever. I drove about 3 miles to the Marin County airport. The check-in and flight went just as planned. I slept 4 of the 5 hours of flight and welt quite good as I arrived at the White Plains airport in New York.

The company was kind enough to rent a car for me with a manual gear, since I didn't like the cars with automatic transmission.

"Madame, your Chevrolet 2015 Silverado 1500 with manual gear is at parking spot C36.", the receptionist from the car renting company told me.

"Excuse me?", I thought I misunderstood this young guy. They couldn't let me drive a new car like this, when I just learned the traffic code for America.

"Is there anything wrong, Miss Jahns? Did you want a car with automatic transmission. I guess we have the Chevrolet Silverado also available in that version?".

"No, no it's fine, I'm sorry I just didn't know I would get such an new car.", I stuttered. "Lucky, you, and have a nice ride Miss Jahns.".

The receptionist smiled at me while he handed me the keys for the car.

It took me about 30 minutes to the hotel 2k booked for me and arrived there at about 8pm. The porter took my bags and suitcase and brought them to my room.

"Holy Shit!", I thought. They booked me a whole penthouse suite. I've never been in such an luxurious apartment before. I looked around. The bath was probably bigger than my apartment I had in Novato and even had a whirlpool tub. I decided to take a bath and to sleep as soon as I finished since the meeting would be already at 8'o clock in the morning.

"Who the hell likes meetings that early in the morning?", I sighed. I fell asleep rapidly.

As I woke up the sun was already rising.

"Well it's quite bright, for that time of the morning.. well it's probably different in the USA."

As I checked my smart phone to see how much time I had to sleep I nearly fell out of bad.

"Shit!", I screamed. It was already 7:30 am and I didn't even get ready. I threw on the first best white blouse I could find, a basic black pencil skirt and black velvet pumps. There wasn't much time left to do my hair, so I just made a quick ponytail, hoping no one would really care about my looks.

While running to my car, I made a note to myself to change my alarm clock tune back to "The Second Coming" - Bray Wyatt's theme was probably a little bit too calm.

Lucky enough, I arrived on time at the WWE headquarter and was directly brought to a room.

It was kind of like those waiting rooms, when you go to visit a doctor with the only difference that there was no one else. Someone had conveniently placed a fresh brewed jug of coffee on a table in front of me. What I didn't realize was, that the coffee was really, really freshly brewed and while sipping I burned my tongue and spit out the rest of the coffee on my white blouse. "Does this really have to happen? Gosh, why me?", I asked myself.

Since there had been no one there to bring me to the meeting room yet, I decided to go to the toilet and hoped that I could rid of the coffee stains.

Slowly a door of one of the toilet stalls opened as I tried to remove the stain.

"Oh look, the new girl already embarrassed herself." someone said behind me.

I instantly recognized this voice, it must be Stephanie McMahon. I thought she would be just a bitch on TV but surprisingly she seems to be just the same in real life. Her eyes scanned me from top to bottom and back and it was obvious that she didn't like what she was seeing. I felt ashamed and continued washing my blouse. I heard her laughing as she came out of the stall.

"I'm sorry, Miss Jahns, sometimes it's hard not to act like a bad person, I was just kidding. Do you need any help? I could give you one of my blouses , I have some in my office for occasions like that", she hummed.

It took a load of my mind.

"That would be so nice of you Miss McMahon . Oh and you can call me Nora by the way.".

"Fine Nora, wait here I'll be right back. Oh and before I forget it, you can call me Stephanie as well.".

She left the room to get me one of her blouses. It fit perfectly

"I knew it would look great and you, I bought it but it was a too small. You can keep it if you want to." , Stephanie told me.

She also brought me to the meeting room where Vincent McMahon and the rest of the staff had already sat down.

We talked about ideas and finances and build up a really god plan in about 5 hours.

The moment I wanted to leave the room someone tapped on my shoulder. It was Mr. McMahon. "Miss Jahns, do you have a moment?", he asked.

"Sure.", I replied, "What's the matter?".

"It's not the first time we let 2k produce the game, but last time..." , he stopped.

"We just want to make sure someone who knows a lot about wrestling produces the game. We want the player to feel that this game was made with the same passion as a wrestling fan has passion for his favorite superstar. And that's why I want you to see some wrestling matches. Preferably Monday Night Raw and the pay-per-views. We already talked with your company and they agreed."

I felt overtaken by his words and didn't know what I should say, but luckily Mr. McMahon started talking again.

"You could actually visit Monday Night Raw today. Today it's located in New York city and I have to clarify some things directly there. If you don't have any other appointments today my chauffeur can pick you up at an hour and a half."

I still didn't know what I should say so I shook my head to signal him my agreement.

"Don't be nervous.", he laughed,

"It's not that I'm going to throw you in the ring or something.".

I shook his hand and he left the room with his power walk. I really had to concentrate not to laugh out loud while finding my way outside of the building. The walk he walked was just insanely funny, especially that he apparently didn't just do it for the camera.

I drove to my hotel. I still couldn't believe I was going to visit Monday Night Raw. I ordered some food from the hotel-room-service and in the waiting time I did my make-up. I didn't take long for Mr. McMahons chauffeur to arrive at my hotel and we arrived in New York in about 60 minutes. It was quarter to 4.

"You probably never been backstage, right?, Mr. McMahon asked as we walked towards the arena.

"Actually I've never even been to a wrestling show. When I lived in Germany the good tickets were pretty much gone in seconds and didn't have the money to visit a show in the USA." I honestly replied.

"Oh really? Well, than stay excited.".

He went to a guy, probably something like boss of the security guard. He handed me my backstage pass.

"Where should we go first? What do you want to see Mrs. Jahns?" , I tried to answer but he already started speaking again.

"Let's first visit the arena and the ring.".

As soon as we entered I felt even smaller than I am. It was a gigantic stadium and at least 16.000 people would be here today.

"Impressive isn't it? Let's go to the ring now.".

I followed him down the stairs and we went to the ring.

"Do you want me to help you up, or don't you want to go inside?" , he asked.

"Am I allowed to do this?", I replied.

"Well I'm the CEO of the company, if anyone can allow someone to get in the ring, that has to be me, right?", he laughed.

I build up momentum by taking a few step backwards, ran towards the ring and jumped inside.

"It was easier than it looked.", I giggled.

"I'm a little bit to old jump like that, I prefer being outside the ring at the moment.", he said with a pleased look in his eyes.

Standing in the ring felt good. It somehow gave me the feeling of being invincible.

"So how about meeting some of the wrestlers?", Mr. McMahon waked me up as I was absorbed in my thoughts. I must have had the face of the a little child as it unwraps a Christmas present.

Mr. McMahon laughed out loud.

"Let's get going.".

We went up the ramp to get to the locker rooms. Vince was, again doing, his power walked. I had to keep up with him since he was definitely going faster than I did with my short legs.

"First of all, the Divas locker room.". He knocked on the door.

"Can I come in ladies? it's me Vince.". A muffled "yes" came from behind the door. He swung open the door. Inside there were the Bella Twins, AJ Lee, Paige and Naomi.

"Where are the other girls?", Mr. McMahon asked. "Still exercising, but they'll soon be back", Brie Bella answered. She looked at him than at me. They probably knew as much about my visit as I knew a few hours ago.

"Oh, I haven't introduced you. Divas listen up. This is Mrs. Nora Johans she's the creative producer of the next WWE game and will sneak around a little bit for the next months to make the best WWE game ever.", he proudly presented me.

_"The next months?!", I thought. "Does 2k know that? I thought I would just watch a few matches for a few weeks, but Vince sounded like I would spent the all the Mondays of the following year in arenas._

"How much have you finished of the game? Can I see something?", Nikki Bella asked joyfully.

"We just started making the character models of the people with a contract longer than a year from now. It's basically just a figure who learns to move the way you do. But we only just started. So it's really nothing I can show you."

Nikki looked disappointed after my response so I added,

"But soon enough there is sure something I can show you.",

even though I didn't even know if there was anything I could show the girls. Nevertheless this seemed to do the trick as all of them started clapping and were excited.

"See you later, ladies.", Mr. McMahon remarked. I left the room with him while waving to the divas. They all were so nice in the end, I guess the decisions I made a few months ago were one of the best I made in my life.

"And now to the superstar locker room." Quite the contrary to the divas Vincent McMahon just flung open the door to the male locker room. As soon as he stepped aside I saw a lot the superstars inside. Seth Rollins, John Cena, Bray Wyatt, Kofi Kingston, Chris Jericho, The Miz and Damien Mizdow.

_Okay, okay, don't fangirl. Don't fangirl. You know that they're just human beings like you, no reason to freak out right now._

I tried to take a deep breath but suddenly there was a deep voice behind me.

"Excuse me?", I turned around and saw Dean Ambrose who obviously wanted to get into the locker room. I tried to step aside and nearly fell over my legs.

Gosh how I hated those damn pumps.

I looked up to see Dean had managed to get inside.

_Holy macaroni!_ If I lived in an cartoon world my eyes probably would have popped out of my face.

It was just than when I realized Dean wasn't wearing anything beside boxers and a towel around his neck, he probably just came from the shower right next to the locker room.

The door was even still open.

Besides, Dean Ambrose was one of those wrestlers who always wears a t-shirts or tank-tops and jeans while fighting, so you would not be able to see him topless except you goggled him.. which I definitely had done.

But still, sweet buttery Jesus! That guy was.. he was definitely in a real good physical condition.

"Everything alright?", he asked, looking directly at me, "Or have you never seen a man in boxers before?".

Dean and the rest of the superstars laughed. Oh shit, how embarrassing and I was never good at retorting. Okay brain, godammit just work for once.

"I just realized", I began, "we were pretty accurate at creating your character model Mr. Ambrose. No need to worry I already saw better things.", I smirked.

_Close enough, seems like I didn't embarrass myself completely _.

Dean turned his back on me and laughed.

"Quite good answer but still..".

Unfortunately I couldn't figure out the rest of what he said, but I was sure that my answer wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"So Vince," Dean suddenly started "how about you bring your pesky little babe back to her office. I guess it's a little bit too hard for here, she nearly fell because of her shoes."

Before Vincent was able to say anything I stepped right towards Dean Ambrose.

"Excuse me?", I asked.

He looked surprised, he probably didn't expect me to react at all.

"I don't know who you think you are but I can tell you three things: First of all I'm neither pesky nor I'm anyone's babe. Secondly I don't think that you ever had to wear heels because otherwise you knew how uncomfortable they are and lastly I'm pretty sure I can handle being in room full of men without the need to take orders from anyone, especially you. Oh, and by the way Mr. Ambrose. I don't know if you knew, but I'm the one in charge for the next WWE game, so you better treat me with a little bit respect."

I felt relieved. I turned my back and was ready to go. Normally I can't blame or be angry at anyone and I usually stay quite if I'm offended, but if douches like him think they can judge me just like that, I'm not going to be the one who stays silent. As I looked back to Deans eyes it was obvious that he was nervous and probably knew he fucked up.

As soon as he realized I was directly looking at him again his mood changed. He tried to looked unimpressed and acted like the cool guy he was on TV. His mouth slightly opened and he sure wanted to offend me even further.

Before Dean could say anything again Vincent McMahon grabbed me by my arm and pushed me gently out of the locker room.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Johans, I will take care of this."

"Oh, no, no it's fine. He probably had just a bad day. I don't really care."

_Why am I even saying this?. Probably still too much fangirl inside of me_.

I took a look back at the locker room. Dean Ambrose was still staring at me. Immediately I looked back to Vincent McMahon.

_Why is this guy still staring at me? Does he hate me? He doesn't even have a reason. Or maybe he misjudged me before, just as I did with Georgia and Stephanie? Gosh, why is this so complicated._

"Miss Johans?" Vincent waked me from my thoughts.

"Well yes or no?".

I looked at him in confusion. _Did he say just something?_

"I just asked if it was okay for you if I already leave since they're some preparations for the show, so is it okay for you or isn't it?", he seemed to be mad.

I probably didn't even listen to him.

_Get your shit together, Nora. Mr. McMahon is one of the most important people. You can't allow yourself to get in trouble with him. This will not just ruin the game but also you career. _

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm still overwhelmed by the whole situation. But sure you can, I'll grab my stuff and try to learn as much as possible today.", I smiled towards him. He still looked a little bit angry but it seemed like he believed me.

"Thank you very much. By the way we saved you a seat right a ringside just make sure you don't lose your backstage pass than everything should work just fine. It was pleasant to meet you Miss Johans."

"It was a honor to meet you Mr. McMahon.".

He shook my hand with a tight grip, nodded an left the corridor. I looked at the watch around my wrist. I still had 2 hours till the first match started. I decided I would take some notes about the things I wanted to concentrate on while watching the matches. Vince wanted me to get more emotion and power in the game, so I aimed for understanding the different characters as much as possible.

_Better write that down. Where's my notepad? Probably left it entrance, better go grab it. _

"I'm sorry for being rude. It's just I thought you would be one of those commercial clerks, who only think about their own bitch ass. I didn't want to piss you off".

I nearly ran into Dean Ambrose as I turned around to get my stuff. He actually looked a little bit like a little sad puppet with his head down and only his grey-blue eyes sparkling trough his messy hair towards me. I blushed.

"No, no it's alright, no need to excuse. But I really have to get going now. I have business to take care off. ".

I walked as fast as possible away from Dean Ambrose and towards the entrance.

_Breath in, breath out, in and out, iiinn and oout. This dude made me nervous like hell and I didn't even know why. _

I took a look outside of the arena. They just started to let the people inside so I decided to grab a drink and some food before the I had to wait in the queue. I grabbed a beer and some nachos and sat down at my seat. Yuck, if there was anything besides my friends I really missed in Germany it had to be the beer. It was a shame that the stuff they sold here was even allowed to be called beer.

I tried to remember what was the plot of the last matches as I realized I didn't even watch TLC which had just been the day before. I grabbed my smart phone a checked the results_. _

_Oh Dean Ambrose lost against Bray Wyatt, maybe that's why he is so pissed. _

Monday Night Raw started off with John Cena's entrance, he claimed, that he was ready to face Brock Lesnar and win back the WWE World Heavyweight champion ship and that this time he does not want to wait as long as before to see him and that he wants to have a match to today. Otherwise Paul Heyman should better start running.

The first match was Dolph Ziggler, who just got the Intercontinental Champion title back at TLC, against Luke Harper. Even though Ziggler is much shorter and probably less strong thank Luke Harper he totally ruled the match and showed why he is the well deserved Intercontinental Champion in only 5 minutes.

I felt kind of sad that I didn't meet him backstage, he seemed to be such a nice guy.

After a match with The Miz and - of course - Damien Mizdow as a "manager" against Erick Rowan and one Kane vs. Chris Jericho there was a break. Some guys from NXT had a two minute fight and Naomi fought against Paige. Jimmy Uso, who joined the commentary, didn't seem to be happy that The Miz congratulated Naomi for her win. Another break.

Suddenly there was the Dean Ambrose theme. He ran down the ramp, grabbed a microphone and started ranting about the match at TLC.

_This is starting to get really exciting_.

He said that this time the only thing that will he explode is the face of Bray Wyatt after his fist hit Wyatt in the face. Probably this was a reference to the exploding television last night at TLC which had cost Ambrose the match. He wanted a rematch now, whatever it would take.

As he finished his sentenced the whole arena went dark. The lights went on again an Bray Wyatt stood right behind Ambrose. He performed his move "Sister Abigail" on Dean and laughed as creepy as ever as he left the ring and walked up the ramp . Dean Ambrose slowly crawled out of the ring an left the arena as well.

_Poor guy - he hadn't win at any pay-per-views lately and all his enemies seemed to be superior._

Another break. Again there was Cena's entrance theme along with a lot of boos but also a lot of cheers. He grabbed a microphone and screamed that he should finally get his match with Brock Lesnar and this time for real.

Paul Heyman entered the arena.

"My name is Paul Heyman." The crowd shouted his name in the stretched voice Heyman always uses for his own name.

"And dear John Cena, you're going to get your match. But only when my client Brock Lesnar wants to and not when someone as talentless as you wants a match.".

Cena ran up to the ropes.

"When I can't get him tonight Paul Heyman" - he used his name like it was nasty word to say "well then I have to get you.".

That was when Brock Lesnars entrance theme sounded through the arena. He slowly walked to his manager, put his arm around him and wanted to leave the arena.

At this moment everything happened so rapidly I nearly wasn't able to grasp what happened.

John jumped out of the ring and headed for both of them, when suddenly Seth Rollins attacked Brock Lesnar from behind. Cena stopped, confused by just had happened. Lesnar tried to get up and Seth took his chance and curb stomped him.

_There is so much happening right now, holy crap and can't even write anything down. I better keep focused on watching. _

Cena ran towards Rollins and performed a closeline followed by his signature move 5 Knuckle Shuffle. While celebrating over his move and taunting Seth Rollins, Brock Lesnar got up and left with Heyman the arena. Cena realized what happened, got up Seth Rollins and pushed him down the ramp and threw him inside the ring.

Both unleashed all the powers they had until the tons of referees ended the fight, separating them both and pushing them out of the arena. I found myself cheering "This is awesome" at least 3 quarters of the fight between both of them. Michael Cole gave his last commentary and Monday Night Raw was finished.

_You can see this awesomeness now nearly every week._ I giggled at this realization.

Vince McMahon had told me before that I should wait for the main audience to leave and meet him in one of the offices in the arena so he could hand me and backstage pass which is valid for all the upcoming WWE events.

"I think it's really good that you join our show now frequently, I'm sure that none of our games before were created with such a passion". he said while handing it to me.

"I agree. I'm not just excited to see the matches, but also to create them. I really want to focus more on the WWE Universe their participation is such a huge factor in the matches. Just as well as the character traits of the superstars and divas. It will be much easier for me to represent them correctly if I'm able to really see them and talk to them. Trust me Mr. McMahon this game will be awesome.", he laughed as I tried to pronounce the last part of the sentence as when the crowd cheers 'This is awesome.'.

"We're proud to have someone like you producing the next game, Mrs. Johans, we really are.".

His chauffeur picked us up and brought us back Stamford. We spent the whole hour of the drive talking about our favorite matches. We said our goodbyes and even agreed on a date for the next meeting. As I fell in my bed I remembered the note I wanted to make for myself. So before I went to sleep I changed my alarm tune back to the Seth Rollins entrance theme, since I had a flight to catch tomorrow and could not wake up too late again.


End file.
